An integrated circuit (IC) may include one or more components of an electronic circuit. The one or more components may be included within a semiconductor chip (e.g., a silicon chip). In some aspects, the IC may be included within one or more electronic circuits for various applications. The one or more electronic circuits may be implemented, configured, and/or constructed using a printed circuit board (PCB).